dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ocean Fishes
Small= Can be cooked for |droppedBy = |spawnCode = "oceanfish_small_1_inv" to 4 }} Can be cooked for |droppedBy = |spawnCode = "oceanfish_small_5_inv" }} |-| Medium= Can be cooked for |droppedBy = |spawnCode = "oceanfish_medium_1_inv" to 4 }} Can be cooked for |droppedBy = |spawnCode = "oceanfish_medium_5_inv" }} Ocean Fishes are passive Mobs in Don't Starve Together, introduced in Return of Them. They appear regularly close to player in the Ocean. There are ten species of Ocean Fish separated into two categories: Small Ocean Fish and Medium Ocean Fish. All Ocean fish can be eaten raw to restore and . They can be placed in the Fish Scale-O-Matic. Small Ocean Fish can be murdered to obtain one Fish Morsel, and can be cooked for one Cooked Fish Morsel. They can be used as a Crock Pot ingredient and count for 0.5 Meats and 0.5 Fishes. They spoil after 1 day in the inventory, leaving one Fish Morsel. This can be prevented with the Tin Fishin' Bin. The only exception is the Popperfish, which drops Popcorn in all cases, and counts for Popcorn in the Crock Pot. Medium Ocean Fish can be murdered to obtain one Raw Fish, and can be cooked for one Fish Steak. They can be used as a Crock Pot ingredient and count for 1 Meats and 1 Fishes. They spoil after 1 day in the inventory, leaving one Fish Meat. This can be prevented with the Tin Fishin' Bin. The only exception is the Corn Cod, which drops Corn when killed and spoiling, Popcorn when cooked, and counts for Corn in the Crock Pot. Gathering Ocean Fish gather in Shoals, moving around in the Ocean. They can be fished by using a Sea Fishing Rod. Each species of Fish have different fishing behaviours and they are attracted by different types of Lures. Summary The table below summarizes the distribution of fish in the Ocean. ++++ (very common), +++ (common), ++ (uncomon), + - (medium rare) , + (rare) Mobs Runty Guppy |spawnCode= "oceanfish_small_1" }} Runty Guppy are small fish, uncommon in Ocean Costal and Ocean Swell. They eat all types of Food floating in the water, and weigh between 48.34 and 60.30. When fishing, they put up an initial struggle but will mellow out and move slowly towards the player, making them an easy catch. Needlenosed Squirt |spawnCode= "oceanfish_small_2" }} Needlenosed Squirt are small fish, common in Costal Ocean. They eat all types of Food floating in the water, and weigh between 37.54 and 57.62. When fishing they are fast, darting about with several short bursts. Bitty Baitfish |spawnCode= "oceanfish_small_3" }} Bitty Baitfish are small fish, rare in Costal Ocean, Swell Ocean, and Rough Ocean. They eat Meats floating in the water, and weigh between 39.66 and 63.58. When fishing they move in long bursts, with low stamina drain. Smolt Fry |spawnCode= "oceanfish_small_4" }} Smolt Fry are small fish, very common in Costal Ocean. They eat all types of Food floating in the water, and weigh between 39.70 and 56.26. They are quick and easy to catch. Popperfish |spawnCode= "oceanfish_small_5" }} Popperfish are small fish, common in Costal Ocean. They eat Vegetables floating in the water, and weigh between 33.08 and 47.74. They are quick and easy to catch. Mudfish |spawnCode= "oceanfish_medium_1" }} Mudfish are medium fish, common in Swell Ocean, but uncommon in Costal Ocean. They eat all types of Food floating in the water, and weigh between 154.32 and 214.97. The catching difficulty is between easy and medium. Deep Bass |specialAbility = Spawn |spawnCode= "oceanfish_medium_2"}} Deep Bass are medium fish, common in Swell Ocean, but uncommon in Rough Ocean. In addition to the random shoals, Deep Bass also has shoals at fixed positions, this shoals can spawn the Malbatross when a player approaches or when a player tries to catch them. These shoals are also the only ones with a map icon. They eat Meats floating in the water, and weigh between 172.41 and 228.88. They will swim towards the fisher while trying to unhook itself with the line slack, making for a fun fight while on a boat with one sail active. Dandy Lionfish |spawnCode= "oceanfish_medium_3" }} Dandy Lionfish are medium fish, very common in Hazardous Ocean, but uncommon in Rough Ocean. They eat Meats floating in the water, and weigh between 246.77 and 302.32. They are a difficult catch, with short tired times and a high swim speed. Black Catfish |spawnCode= "oceanfish_medium_4" }} Black Catfish are medium fish, common in Rough Ocean, but uncommon in Swell Ocean. They eat all types of Food floating in the water, and weigh between 193.27 and 278.50. When fishing they will slowly pull the line in long intervals, making them a difficult catch. Corn Cod |spawnCode= "oceanfish_medium_5" }} Corn Cod are medium fish, common in Swell Ocean, but uncommon in Rough Ocean. They eat Vegetables floating in the water, and weigh between 161.48 and 241.80. They are a medial difficulty to catch. Trivia * Ocean Fishes were introduced in the Hook, Line, and Inker update. * Before all Ocean Fishes were introduced, the Salty Dog update added Mobs called Deep Ocean Fish which could not be interacted with at the time of their inclusion. They were changed to Black Catfish as of Hook, Line, and Inker. Gallery DST Hook Line and Inker Trailer Wilson 2.png|A Mudfish as seen in the Hook, Line, and Inker trailer. vi:Ocean Fishes ru:Океаническая рыба Category:Return of Them